


Bad Luck with Words

by bunnyloverXIV



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Comedy, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloverXIV/pseuds/bunnyloverXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve's learned a new word. one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck with Words

Eve walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Sven.

"Excuse me, Sven, I have a question about the word, could you tell me what it means?"

"Have you tried looking it up in a dictionary?"

"I have but I can't seem to find it."

"All right, I'll try, ask away."

"What does '&!*$#% ' mean?" Sven choked on his coffee.

"Where did you hear words like that ?"

"Um, Train." who just happened to walk into the room at that very moment. Sven walked up to him and smacked him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you teaching Eve those kinds of words?"

"What words?"

Sven quickly lowered his voice "Eve asked what '&!*$#% ' meant."

Train giggled. "Where'd she learn that?"

Sven smacked him again. "You, you idiot."

"Ow" Train wined.

"You're going to explain this to her" Sven stated.

Sven and Train walked over back to Eve.

"Hey Eve, Train's going to explain this to you." Sven said while glaring at Train.

"um, okay" Eve said, looking questioningly at Train." What does '&!*$#% ' mean and what does it have to do with Creed?"

"…Well," Train started nervously, "that means a-" Sven hit Train again and dragged him by the hair out of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't tell Eve what it means!"

"You just told me to."

"I didn't mean to for you to tell her the definition of the word!"

"But that's what she asked."

"But you can't tell her. You're supposed to go and tell her that it's a bad word and she shouldn't be saying it and neither should you, and apologize"

"Why don't you do it?" Train complained.

"No, you started this, you have to fix it."

"I don't want to," Train wined.

"You have to do it anyways," said Sven.

Sven dragged Train back to the kitchen where Eve was still waiting. Sven elbowed Train.

"Um, Princess, the word is a very bad word and you-"

Eve cut him off. "I take it ,it's a swear word"

"…Um."

"You really need to watch your mouth Train. You shouldn't be saying those kinds of things, what if a little kid hears you and start repeating it? You too Sven, I heard you call Train that last week."

And with that Eve closed her book and walked out of the room. Leaving both her guardians speechless.


End file.
